The Price of Love
by FF Queen
Summary: Do sad endings really bring happy beginings? *Yuri!!*


The Price of Love

***********************************************************************************

Dis: As you all know, I do not own Sailor Moon........*sighs*

A/N: Warning, if you hate yuri (girl/girl relationships) please do not read!

***********************************************************************************

Serena sighed in angst, watching Darien's chest rise and fall slightly with every weak breath. The room was completely dark except for the heart monitor screen. "You have to live. Please Darien....." She wept, her crystal tears falling onto their clasped hands. They had been playing tag on their bikes in the middle of an empty street. But a car hand appeared from nowhere and hit both of them. Serena had been lucky, she only suffered a broken wrist, but Darien wasn't so lucky.

"Serena?" A familiar voice asked, padding up to her. Serena turned to meet them, her blonde hair glowing green in the monitor light. "Rei?" Rei smiled sadly and moved a chair next to Serena's and sat down. "I was walking past your place and Sammy told me what happened." She explained, wrapping a comforting arm around Serena's shoulders. "I don't mean to be rude or nothing, but what exactly did happen?" She asked, her golden earrings reflecting on the wall.

"Well, we were playing tag on our bikes, then a car came and hit us by accident." Serena could feel tears burning in her eyes. "Darien slammed his brakes on in front of the car to shield me. And now he's going to die because of me." Serena couldn't hold back her pain and tears any longer. Rei squeezed her shoulders tightly as if to say 'I'm here for you, you can cry on my shoulder.' In a warm way. "It wasn't your fault Serena." Rei soothed, tears of her own building up as Serena buried her face into Rei's shoulder. 

"Is Darien going to be alright, doctor?" Rei asked, still holding her friend as the doctor examined Darien's injuries. The doctor just sighed sadly and shook his head. "No one could survive such wounds." The doctor explained. "If he's lucky, 2 days at the most. I'm sorry." He answered, leaving Rei and Serena by themselves. "2 days?!" Serena shrieked, a river of tears now running down her face. "I wish I could tell him once more how much I loved him." Rei's face fell sadly. Neither of their faces would wear smiles for a while yet. "Well, you still can." Rei said softly. "Even though he can't respond, he can still hear you Serena." Serena looked at Darien then back at Rei as she took Darien's hand lightly in hers. "I'll leave you alone." Rei smiled warmly, shutting the door slowly behind her. Serena stared longingly at Darien's scarred face. "It should've been me." She cried, running a finger down his cheek. Darien's body twitched under her touch. She gasped as his eyes fluttered open. Was she dreaming, or was Darien conscious again? He let out a groan as lifted his plastered arm up and rested it on the bed rail. "Darien?"

"Serena?" He asked groggily as his eyes focused on her. She smiled as just sat and admired his eyes for a little while. "I love you Darien." She whispered, kissing him softly on his lips. But as soon as their lips touched, Darien's heart line went flat.........

"Darien!!! Noooooo!!!" Serena screamed, punching the emergency button as fast and hard as she could.

"Serena?! What happened?!!" Rei asked in shcok, barging in. She had obviously heard Serena's screaming as soon as it started. "It's Darien....." She went hysterical. "He's dead!!" Falling to her knees, she let all of her pain and fear escape her. She knew Darien couldn't be revived, as for his injuries were too serious. "I can't believe he's left me in this world all alone." By this point, all Serena wanted to do was throw herself from a cliff or strangle herself. She stood up and bolted past Rei out into the corridor.

"Serena!! Come baaaack!" Rei called after her, chasing Serena into the cold damp streets.

"Serena! Wait!!" Rei called between puffs as she slammed to a stop at the foot of a high cliff, which Serena was standing on the tip of. "Give me a good reason of why I shouldn't jump." Serena cried, holding her hands together on her chest. "I-I love you." Rei blurted, trying to cover her plum coloured face. Serena looked back at Rei, her blonde hair whipping in the wind. She slowly walked down to her. "Really?" Rei just nodded, still covering her face. Serena smiled a little. 

"Maybe tragic endings to bring happy beginnings." She whispered, pulling Rei's hands from her face before leading her into a long, passionate kiss. 'I love you too, Rei.' She smiled to herself, thinking of what their future would bring.

***********************************************************************************

Sorry, that's it! I don't like getting too involved in yuri or yaoi, so I didn't add any hentai. But please review! I love to get reviews from you guys and girls!


End file.
